Lifeline
by StyTessa
Summary: The genocide timeline changes suddenly for good, so that it affects the next one, a pacifist timeline. They have to understand the weight of their actions and the consequences they entail. No more Kill or be Killed, but another rule.
1. An anomaly has occurred

-My child, it seems as if you must stay here for a while- Said the female voice in front of the little child, warm as it was since the **beginning** , kind and supportive. But…there was something that was not right. It felt different from the **first time** -But looking all the good friends you have made, I think…I think you will be happy here-

Sans listened carefully while smiled waiting for what was supposed to happen. Frisk have already made a pacifist route, Sans knew that completely; although it was reset, Sans' memory was clear about it, maybe not as clear as he would want to but still remembered the bests parts.

He was the only one after the kid, of course. He didn't know if the flower could remember that.

And even if they had to live unwanted timelines, the most important thing was the present. Frisk decided to start a new pacifist timeline, and decided it would stand like that forever; Sans wasn't too sure about it, because he, more than anyone else, didn't have enough willpower to keep that hope. However, there's always something to believe in, right?

-…How did you know how to call everybody?- The voice of Alphys was distant, the tension didn't let him concentrate properly.

-WELL, A TINY FLOWER HELPED ME- There it was. After Papyrus' voice, he just needed to wait a few seconds until feel the pain of being separated from his soul. Sans closed his eye sockets, waiting for the flower to appear and would leave the rest to the kid.

…

But nobody came.

-ANYWAY, THAT IS NOT IMPORTANT. THAT BEING SAID, DO NOT WORRY, HUMAN! WE WILL TAKE CARE OF YOU AND I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL MAKE SURE EVERYONE WILL BE AS NICE AS YOU WERE WITH US!- Exclaimed the tall skeleton, raising Frisk through the air, making him laugh happily.

But still, something was off. There was no way that Flowey didn't show up, after all, he was the true antagonist. They didn't do anything different so the timeline was not supposed to change so radically. Something was altered. An anomaly has occurred.

* * *

Pain. That's what she felt when hit the ground. Her clothes were full of holes; her skin, scratched. She was confused and asked herself where she was and if she was even alive, forcing herself to remember what happened before. Just in a few seconds she realized she was on a cavern, without possibilities of returning.

Without any complaint, stood up determined to find an exit.

Crossing the black tunnel and the large chiseled concrete arch, she could see a particular room with just a fraction of grass in the middle of the way, and a single flower…smiling at her. She kept looking at that smile and didn't felt any feeling onto that smile, just an empty fake smile with unknown intentions.

 _That smile looks so empty._ She thought.

-Howdy…- The flower greeted, with a clearly cynical tone.

 _He feels so empty._

-I'm Flowey, Flowey the Flower. Looks like you're confused, Sweetheart. So let's show you how things work around here!- Suddenly, the features of the flower changed dramatically. His agreeable, apparent friendly face grew more mordant, and his smile just represented a true murderous intention, but still, empty. Flowey summoned his bullets, ready to attack.

She was disappointed, slightly sad and angry, anything but scared. Just to keep the guilt away for what she was going to do next, she put aside those feelings and looked emotionless at the flower in front of her. An eerie aura surrounded her as feline attributes rose in her body, a frightening violet glow raised on her eyes, making her vulnerable and weak look became imposing. Her posture indicated diligence, imperturbability and strength.

 _ **-Keep Going-**_ She murmured darkly.

* * *

Moving slowly away from the first elevator in Hotland, everyone head up to Alphys laboratory to set free the amalgamates. Toriel and Asgore were still arguing, specially trying to discuss where the human will live. Frisk and Papyrus were walking and talking vividly, Undyne and Alphys were the same; Sans was the only one who were alone lost in thoughts, with conflicting emotions masked under the always smiling face, he hid his hands in his jacket's pockets, feeling them trembling for his internal nervousness.

That was supposed to be their happy ending, the end where the barrier should be broken, where everyone should go to the surface, and where finally everyone could enjoy a future without resets. Then ¿What happened?.

 _If this is a joke, this must be the worst joke made ever._ Sans thought. _¿What is that weed planning now?._ He transiently put his eyes at the ground, feeling his frustration growing slowly.

Frisk examined him, he looked over his shoulder and caught Sans visibly frustrated by something. With concern, he stopped walking waiting for the short skeleton, but immediately regretted when Papyrus looked worried for his brother.

–BROTHER ¿ARE YOU ALRIGHT?- Asked, with a supportive faint smile.

-Uh…Yeah- He rapidly realized his mistake, and show up his constant smiley face. He didn't want the others worry about him, he wouldn't know how to react if everyone would just run to him asking for his wellbeing -Just thinking. Everything that happened today left me _boiling_ with excitement-

-¡SANS!- Papyrus complained, letting a whistle of frustration from the others be listen. And a few giggles from Toriel and Frisk. Then, the kid let go Papyrus' hand and began to approach to Sans, with a little smile placed on his features.

-Um, I want to talk with Sans a little. So, go ahead, we'll reach you all when we finish talking…- everyone nodded, walking through the lab's door –Sans… ¿Are you ok? You are not being…you-

-Heh, I won't deny it, kid. This new end left me with nerves on edge. Well, I, uh, I have being used to the previous endings; I'm not exactly pleased with this change. I can deal with familiar things but, this is simply…unpredictable. I don't really like unpredictable things, y'know?-

-I-I'm so sorry. I thought that I could bring you all a happy ending, but…- Frisk's face let see a guilty frown -I don't know what happened. But I…I can uh…to secure the true pacifist ending I can…- Sans did not took much time to realize what was Frisk implying, his grin faded a bit, and his eye sockets warned caution.

-No-

-B-But…-

-Just no. Don't get me wrong, this is not a bad end, we can solve this without use it. I'm just saying that it could have been better. But…Don't reset, kid. Just don't-

-Alright, but…I can't help but feel this has something to do with…her-

-No, buddy. I've already told you. Chara is gone. She can't get under our skin anymore. So, don't worry-

-Y-Yeah, is better if we forget about her- Frisk smiled with the promise in his mind to improve things from there. This could be a better ending, but at least everyone is alive.

-Welp, I gotta go-

-Huh? But we're should— Sans pushed him friendly to the laboratory, interrupting him -¿Where are you going?-

-To nowhere, bud. Just wanted to rest from all this tension, remember timelines can make anyone exhaust. But don't worry, if Pap ask you, you can tell him I'm just being lazy. We don't want to worry him, do we?-

Frisk nodded, then walked slowly into the lab. Sans let go a silent sigh, more like a soft puff and teleported to different places in the underground. New Home, the Core, all Metatton's puzzles areas, the river of Waterfall, the bridge of Snowdin, and the ruins' door.

-Where's that flower?- He asked walking in front to the ruins' door. He never met the ruins, not even when he was a young, little bag of bones, and he doubted that was open when he was born. Take a look was tempting, but his reserved personality didn't let him.

While his will hesitated, he sat on the snow, leaning his back against the wood of the door, looking at the non-existent sky. Suddenly, he raised his hand and knock the door, wanting to get rid of the accumulated stress.

-Knock, knock- He said at the same time -Who's there? Nice. Nice Who?. N-Ice to meet ya. Heh- Sans laughed lightly -Here we go again making knock knock jokes knowing that there will be no one to answer them. Heh, who knows? Maybe a spider will play along me…- He knocks again -Knock knock. Who's there? Nanna. Nanna who? Nanna of your business, that's who- He laughs again -Well, yeah…in moments like this Toriel's company was nice-

Step*

A familiar sound reached Sans' hearing, the sound of steps , the sound became clearer every second, which indicated that someone was approaching. Maybe another human. Suddenly he teleported a few meters away, looking carefully to the door. With precaution.

The sound stopped.

He didn't want to get closer, he didn't want to but…it took a few seconds to realize that nothing happened, no one appeared. And there he was, centimeters near to that door, trusting into his teleportation to save him from any trouble, he took the door's knobs and quickly opened, revealing the someone who was behind them. It was a girl, a girl with messed up clothes and clearly uncomfortable for the unexpected appearance.

The surprise of the sudden meet was too much for them to deal with. They couldn't move, like they were paralyzed. Just a limited seconds passed until the girl took the door and closed it fast, with a huge smash.

-Wait!- It was too late, he could feel she was behind the door, but knew she didn't want to talk to him. At least not directly.

 _Welp, this is awkward._ He thought as a long silence drop between them.

That was so unexpected that her brain shut suddenly, if he was a potential aggressor, she would be already dead. She had to be more careful. Monsters there just kept attacking her, and even if she didn't want to fight back, they didn't listen to her. She was sure that out of that warm little house is going to be the same, so she really didn't want to leave, that was the most safely place she ever met. But she was determined to find the exit and leave that place, even if that person behind the door was planning to kill her too.

She didn't want to, but if she has to commit an **act of violence** , she will. But for the moment, she just stood there, maintaining the door closed, a bit surprised that he didn't try to come in by force.

On the other hand, Sans sighed concluding something essential. She was the anomaly. That flower tried to kill her, maybe, so he lost time and end up loosing his opportunity to steal the humans' souls. Or he just got killed.

She was the one who changed everything.

Now that the skeleton know what happened, he had to know what they were facing this time. A normal human, or a determined one like Frisk with possibilities of use the reset and save. A pacifist, or a genocidal one. A good or bad human.

 _But definitely is a timid one._ He assumed.

The barrier wasn't broken and there was no way to use Frisk's soul, now that everyone loves him. So this new soul would be useful. But if he kill her right there, not just Toriel, but also Frisk would be mad at him. Because he was supposed to first **learn** about her and then judge. It was difficult to have two jobs, he was being sentry and judge at the same time. Also he can't say that his emotions wasn't playing an important role there, so he kept his chill and relaxed, waiting for the human to feel more confident and get out of there. He was going to do his two jobs instead of choosing one, if that girl shows an insidious intent with a high LV or even high EXP, he was not going to wait anymore. He was going to kill her where she stands.

-He…he left already?-

-Nope, I'm still here- He said, with his usual lazy voice. Then, silence again -Y'know? I'm not going to leave just because you're keeping quiet. I already know you're here- Again nobody responds, maybe she's waiting for him to get bored and leave. But he was a patient monster, and she didn't know that -Hey, calm down. You can trust me, ok? I'm a simple living skeleton that talks and eats bad kids-

-…-

-Just _kid-ding_. In fact, I'm just a bag of lazy bones who likes doing nothing, and y'know what? Attacking people and trying to capture them is something, so is out of schedule for me. But I'm certainly the most patient being, so when you're ready to talk bit, I'm gonna be still here-

She was alert, her experience in life told her to be careful as second nature. Even when he didn't show her murderous intent, she wasn't too sure if believe in him or not. It was true that monsters in those passageways back at the beginning didn't want exactly kill her, in fact, they were apprehensive to fight, but they still did it by unknow reasons. Perhaps she was being the one unfair there, judging arbitrarily. In first place, why were people locked underground? She has to know his true intent, their true intent, and try to find a way to leave with his help or without it. Or without anyone.

-U-Um…-

-I'm gonna guess that you're ready to talk. So…-

-I-I…- Sans payed attention -…just want to get out of here. I swear I don't want to hurt anyone, but as things are going, it's going to be inevitable. I just kept being attacked since I got here, and my only choices were run or attack them until they didn't want to keep fighting…-

Sans looked at the door's wood, as if he were looking at someone. With compassion. He didn't want to know how scary could be being attacked when you didn't even done anything wrong, just because you fell and nobody recognizes you. Might be confusing and frustrating too -A kid…fell just a few days ago. He made a lot of mistakes and ended up hurting us. But…I know he's someone kind, attentive and innocent, someone who grew up traveling trough this old place, being attacked and forced to do things he didn't want to do- But he needed to know what kind of person was her.

-…- She listened carefully.

-We learned a lot from him. And now we know that we can't judge someone without knowing them first, we have to understand and then act, and show mercy…I know you are getting the idea, as I could see you are older than him. I will understand if you killed a few of them…is a common mistake. Most of the humans that fell here got EXP just for the fear of getting killed, but as you could see we're not attached at the "kill or be killed" idea. So…If you killed someone, is better if you just tell me now. If they were just a few, I can understand, but y'know, if they were too much, we have a problem here-

-You are getting the wrong idea. I'm not here to kill anyone, if you are inferring so-

-Hey, chill pal. I'm not implying anything. I just want to clarify something. We had to handle killers in the past, I'm just making sure you aren't one of them, it's my job-

-…- understanding that he had finished speaking, she took a few seconds to sort out her ideas. She knew what he wanted, and didn't intend to hide anything either. It wasn't personal information at least -N-No. I didn't kill too much. Almost two of them and now that I think about it, the first one fled. So, I'm sure that it was just one. I didn't know what else to do- As she said earlier, she didn't plan to kill anyone, she didn't want to commit genocide.

-Really?- Sans smiled genuinely, even if he knew that she couldn't see him. He didn't feel any trace of insidiousness, he could feel even guilt and regret in her words, if what she was saying was truth, then her stats must be low. And that was supremely relieving.

-¿Huh? Wait…Aren't you mad at me?- She asked, sounding confused.

-Nope, _donut_ worry- He winked towards the door and felt stupid -That kid was entirely pacifist because a friend of mine helped him. On the other hand, you were all alone, right? I can't blame you for not knowing how things work here. Let's just leave that topic aside, it's awfully awkward for the two of us. Anyway, why don't you leave that distrust for a moment? It's a little difficult to talk without knowing who I'm talking to, y'know?-

-…-

-Uh…there's nothing to be afraid of. You can trust me- He blinked a couple of times, noticing that in fact, she didn't trust him completely. He shrugged, getting close to the door again -Then let me try something to cheer you up-

She wasn't too sure what to expect.

Then, he just raised his arm and knock the door -Knock, Knock-

-¿Huh?- Did he just…?

-Com'on. Knock, knock-

-Uh… W-Who's…there?-

-Etch-

-Etch…who?

-Bless you- Suddenly, an abominable silence reigned between them. Sans began to sweat cold. He didn't know if she left or if she killed herself for that horrific joke, in any case, it wasn't a good sign. She had to be alive to build a decent relationship. However, without any warning, he heard soft but contagious and warm giggles. It really relaxed him a lot, and managed to make him forgot all the tension of when he was at the barrier. It was the best, to make people laugh. It was the only thing he was proud of himself.

-Heh, wow...-

-What's the matter? Heh…-

-Well, it worked. Just that. I'm actually happy that you liked it-

-It…It was just horrible. So horrible that I had to laugh because I was sorry for you…-

He rolls the lights of his eye sockets -Whatever you say, I have enough experience in comedy to recognize an honest laugh. So, knock, knock-

-You are just making me hate you…-

-knock, knock…-

-Who's there?-

-Lettuce-

-Lettuce who?-

-Lettuce in, it's cold here!-

She tried to stop her laugh, but she couldn't. _The only funny thing here was the pathetic atmosphere_ , she decided.

-I know you liked it- He teased -In fact, I know you have _frozen_ with my appearance-

-Stop- She grunted, covering her face with her hands.

-Can't blame ya. A lot of people don't like my jokes. They say my humor is _ruined_ -

-You're so insufferable-

-Knock, knock-

-Ok, I'm leaving!-

-Candice-

-Candice who…-

-Candice door open, or what?-

-I hate you-

* * *

 **Autor's note:**

 **You! The one who is reading this! Thank you for give me an opportunity :D**

 **Right now may not be as impressive as other stories, but give it some consideration for the future ;D**

 **Hope you enjoy this!**


	2. It's not even punny

-So, what are we going to do now? – Asked Undyne, smiling at the hilarious scene in front of her. Alphys was trying to calm down the excited amalgams, they were running everywhere and messing up with her things. Endogeny was playing with Frisk and Papyrus, while Asgore tried to convince Toriel that they didn't seem dangerous at all, mostly because they were monsters in essence. Still she didn't believe in him, so she trying to prevent the amalgams from playing with Frisk, even if her friend's brother was there.

-I-I think we c-can bring them t-to their—W-Wait! D-Don't eat these—!-

-Bring them to their family? Yeah, that sounds like a plan- Said Undyne, petting one of them.

-S-Still, I'm a bit w-worried. I don't know h-how their families are g-going to react-

-Are you serious? No one is going to blame you, after all, all that you wanted to do is help!-

-Y-Yeah but—Endogeny! D-Don't play with F-Frisk like that! Oh my god, P-Papyrus, help the c-child! - Endogeny raised Frisk to their back, running and jumping. He had to hug their neck to not fall, Toriel was panicking but Papyrus knew they were having fun.

-NO WORRIES, ALPHYS! I'M SURE THEY'RE JUST HAPPY! AND FRISK IS HAVING A GREAT TIME TOO-

-B-But, t-the queen is also worried and—

-Relax, nerd- Began Undyne, she petted Endogeny and put Frisk down –We all are here, so Frisk is not in trouble! Right, punk?- Frisk nodded at Alphys and smiled to Toriel –Also, you really are telling me these guys are dangerous?-

-O-Oh no, of course they're not! But they tend to be r-rough while playing…- Suddenly, Alphys faced Asgore, a bit nervous –B-By the way, your majesty, I wanted to a-apologize for experimenting with d-determination without your consent. Because of m-me, these monsters are s-suffering and n-now they can't go back to n-normal. I-I mean, I lied and hid the truth from e-everyone but especially from you and all my friends. So, I-I'm really sorry- The lizard woman started to look at the floor, with guilt in her eyes, about to cry. But a comforting hug from her new friend, Frisk, warmed her chest and made her feel better.

Asgore approached her too and with a knee in the floor and a sincere smile, he put his huge paw on her left shoulder and said –As Undyne said, dear, no one is blaming you. It is truth that your actions weren't the most etic or appropriate, but look at me; I committed a lot of mistakes too. So I'm not the one who must judge you, none of us have the right to, because no one is perfect-

Everyone smiled, even Toriel. She had contradictory feelings about him; of course she was mad at him but, even after all his mistakes, he was still the same monster she had fall for. He was kind, supremely sweet, and just at his way. She didn't even know how a kind monster like him was capable of killing innocent people; however, talking about blaming someone, she was not being fair; after all, she ran away, technically. While he dealt with all the burden of being the ruler of the monsters, and giving them a new hope, she kept living alone in the ruins. Even if her intention was protect the humans from him, she did nothing to help her people. Now she understood that. Frisk saw her solemn face, and smiled mischievously.

-T-Thank you, your majesty. I-I appreciate it-

-WELL THEN, WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR?! WHAT IF FRISK AND ME GATHER THEIR FAMILIES IN ANY LOCATION, AND YOU ALL LEAD THEM THERE?-

-Actually that's a great idea, bonehead!- Undyne said rubbing her fist in his head. Papyrus replied with a nyehehe.

Frisk began to remember the first time he came to the underground. He was so scared at everyone, but eventually found them nice; now he regretted to have made a genocide run, they didn't deserve it. Seeing the large screen, he called the first time he saw a hidden camera, the fear of being watched, in the end he would know that was Alphys the one who watched him, it was so relieving that it was her, and not someone like Flowey or…Chara. Now the screen was focused on all the cameras that Alphys put on the underground. In particular, he took interest in one of them; there was the ruins' door, but it wasn't empty, as usual. There was Sans, talking to the door.

That was confusing, if Toriel was with them, then who was him talking to? Maybe a ruins' monster went down there, and tried to go out?

-Um, guys? Why is Sans talking to the ruins' door?-

Everyone looked at him, then, at the screen. In fact, there was Sans, laughing a lot, and talking.

-Maybe he got crazy. I mean, he's talking to a door…- Said Undyne.

-UGH, I THINK HE'S PRACTICING HIS HORRID "KNOCK, KNOCK" JOKES AGAIN-

-Don't you think he's talking to a ruins' monster?- Asked Toriel.

-NO, OBVIOUSLY THAT LAZYBONES IS JUST—OMG, THE DOOR IS OPEN!-

Sans took a few steps away while the door opened, revealing a girl. A visibly human girl, older than Frisk.

* * *

-Well, look who we have here. A wild grumpy human girl, howzzitgoin'?- Said him, she seemed like she was going to say something, but shut it. She was barely short than him. She had a short black semi wavy hair with white ends. Blue, almost violet eyes, and of course, a messed up outfit. He didn't even know how the fall didn't hurt her, she was technically unharmed. After a superficial analysis, he winked and raised his hand at her –By the way, the name is Sans, Sans the skeleton-

She kept looking at him, with skeptical eyes -You're…a…-

-Yeah, a skeleton. Mind shaking my hand?-

-O-Of course, it's just…we're not use to see talking skeletons that wear clothes on the surface- She approach him, and shake his hand –Razielle, just Razielle-

-Jeez, what a weird name you have-

-Not much of my fault, you know…And now you are the first Sans I know-

 _This is weird, his smile is empty too._ She thought. _But he feels melancholic, like he's trying to hide his true feelings._

-Welp, just Razielle. What brought you to the mount Ebott? I believed…humans thought this place was dangerous or…haunted-

-I thought this earlier, but you didn't stop calling me human-

-Huh? What are you talking about?-

-Can't you feel my aura? I mean, at this point should be clear-

Sans didn't know what she was talking about. What might be clear? Why he had the sensation that she was implying something? Now that one doubt was on his mind, he remembered that he didn't saw her stats at all, nor even check her. He wanted to believe in her, so he just let it go, but first, he wanted to know what she was referring to.

-You guys…can do that, right? You're monsters after all…-

Aura? Is she…referring about the check? Is that how they call it on the surface?

-So…I have to understand this silence as if you guys don't have any idea of how to differentiate a human from a monster?-

Is she telling him that…? No way.

-Are you trying to tell me that you're a…monster?- Sans seemed surprisingly confused. Then he remembered. If she was affirming that she was a monster, then she had to be one of the few monsters that stayed on the surface.

It was on the history books. When the war finished and the monsters lost, there was a minimal part of them that ran away and hid, while the rest of them were sent to the underground. This happened a lot of years ago, when Sans and Papyrus didn't where born, and even Toriel and Asgore weren't the rulers yet. He thought that they couldn't survive, but it seems like they did. And grew up in number too…

-So you are…a surface's monster…-

-Yep. I know that I seem a lot like a human, but it's just matter of evolution. Here, I will show you my true—

-Don't!- He stopped her, staying in front of the hidden camera –I mean…ugh, this will be hard to explain-

-Explain?-

-You know, because of what your ancestors did in the past, here monsters of the surface might not be…welcome. If anyone knows about you, you can be sure that everyone will call you traitor and might try to kill you too. And…here there some quite volatile people, so…- He said, imagining Undyne chasing this girl.

-Then…why are you telling me all of this and…why aren't you trying to kill me…?-

-You…uh…I think you're a nice person. As I told you, from now I will first understand the people before judge them. And you don't seem like a bad and traitorous person. But not everyone in here is like that, in fact, I can assure you that they won't understand as easily as they understood Frisk, the human, so…-

-So…maybe is that because the monsters on this ruins…attacked me?-

-It's the most probable thing. So…why don't we keep this between us? I'm sure nobody will complain if we introduce you as a human…-

-Introduce? Uh…wait a minute…- She sigh -I'm grateful of your company, Sans. And for being nice with me. But I'm not planning staying here for much time-

-Where do you think you are going?-

-The exit, maybe?-

-Look, it's more complicated than that. Why do you think we're not on the surface?-

-I uh…-

-It's because we can't. There is no exit. Because the humans trapped us, and put a magical barrier to keep us down here- He sighed and looked at her patiently with a smile -I'm sorry, but now you're as trapped as us. We can't break that barrier until we have seven human souls-

-How did I get involved in this? Ugh…- She leaned against a tree trunk. They flinched when they listened a sudden ringtone near Sans -Someone is calling?- She asked.

-Yeah, I'll come back in a minute-

-How do you even have signal here?-

-Sup?- He greeted.

 _-SANS! IT'S GREAT TO HEAR YOUR VOICE AGAIN, BROTHER!-_

-Same Bro, what's the matter? I thought you were helping Alphys to set free those guys-

 _-YES, OF COURSE I AM! AND I ALSO WAS WONDERING WHERE MY LAZY BROTHER COULD BE!-_

-Uh, sorry for that Bro, I'm just bone tired and decided to take a nap. If you are suggesting me to go there and help, I think I pass. I'm…with someone right now, and—

 _-OH, I KNOW, SILLY. WE WERE WATCHING YOU!-_

-Huh? What…?-

 _-I JUST WANTED TO WELCOME THE HUMAN YOU JUST FOUND! CAN YOU GIVE HER YOUR CELL PHONE, PLEASE?-_

-I uh…- Sans approached her and handed her the cell phone. She looked at him with concern -Just my brother, his excited to meet you- He mouthed. How they knew about her?! That place it's just too weird…

-H-Hello?-

 _-HI, HUMAN! IS GREAT TO HAVE NEW VISITORS! YOU DON'T HAVE TO BE TIMID, BECAUSE I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AM WELCOMING YOU WITH OPEN ARMS!-_

-T-Thank you. Sans…told me about you. Is nice to finally listen to you, Papyrus-

 _-OF COURSE IT IS._ _NOBODY CAN RESIST THE TEMPTATION OF KNOWING SOMEONE AS GREAT AS ME. NOW, I WANTED TO ASK YOU IF YOU'RE INTERESTED ON PUZZLES—_

Suddenly she had to take away the cell phone from her ear, because a voice yelling "NGAHHH!" Interrupted Sans' brother - _Hey, punk! You better be a nice human, or you'll have to fight me!-_

-W-What!?-

 _-D-Don't listen to her. S-She's just eager_ \- Said a timid voice.

 _-I'm sorry I wasn't there to meet you, dear. I hope you're alright_ \- This one was a more kind voice, like a motherly and loving voice _-It's lucky you have found Sans, instead any other monster-_

-Y-Yeah, I know, he's nice—

- _BECAUSE IS THE BROTHER OF THE GREAT PAPYRUS, THAT'S IT-_

 _-I'm sure he was slacking off! Like he always did! I think its lucky that you didn't met him sleeping!-_

-I uh…am not sure who I am talking to—

 _-Oh, of course, dear. Right now we're in a important job, but we will meet once we've finished. I'm sure my friend will take good care of you-_

 _-W-We have to hurry if we want to m-meet her, so…-_

 _-OH, THAT'S RIGHT! WE CAN MEET THEM IN SNOWDIN!-_

 _-Dealt, nerd!-_

Suddenly the call was cut off.

-This is the weirdest call I've ever had…-

-You look confused, did someone else speak to you other than my brother?-

-Everyone, I think…- She returned his cell phone -I think I'm stuck with you now. A kind lady told me that you WILL take good care of me-

-Damn it, Tori…- He laughed a bit -Welp, it's not like I have something else to do so… let's head up to Snowdin, I'm sure everyone there will be happy to meet you. But remember, from now on you're a human-

-Got it- While they were going to Snowdin (She was awfully cold, by the way) Sans didn't stop telling her jokes, thing that made her grunt, mostly because she couldn't help but laugh a bit, and that frustrated her. They couldn't have a normal conversation, nor even chat a little about things in that place; Sans just kept telling jokes, but she could feel inside him, as earlier, that he was hiding something; something that pained him, something that was suffocating his soul. She immediately knew that making people laugh relieved him, because every time he made her snort his negative feelings went away momentarily. She kept quiet about it, she didn't want to go into a personal topic, but didn't miss the limited times that she caught him with a different look, like he was remembering something bad, something that made him frown.

Maybe it has something to be with the murderers that Sans told her earlier? To make him stop thinking in bad things, she decided to maintain the conversation.

-Hey, look at this. This is one of my brother's puzzles-

-Right? And…where it is?-

-In front of you. But it might be off, so just go ahead. Nothing bad is going to happen-

They cross it -…So, is your brother a puzzle enthusiast?-

-Yeah, kinda. I think he just likes challenge people. You know what they say, don't interrupt someone working intently on a puzzle. Chances are, you'll hear some crosswords-

-Oh, Sans…I swear—

-By the way, I almost forgot. You've told me that you killed one monster right? But what about the other one? It's not very common that monsters here flee like that-

-Oh, yeah? Well, when I fell and saw the flowers and the arch at the beginning, I thought that there were habitants here. And in fact there were, but instead of a warm welcome I met a yellow flower that tried to kill me-

-Wait, a yellow flower?-

-Is a elusive flower that thought I was an idiot. He really seemed a lot surprised when I attacked him so…he just fled, and never came back-

-A yellow flower with a no reliable smile?-

-You know him?-

Sans sighed -Yeah, I think he hates me. I don't trust him very much too- Again, that fake smile, but it was fading away. And that frown. She was getting more and more anxious, because she couldn't do anything to help him. It was frustrating, not be able to help the only one who helped you.

-Um…- She stopped walking and put her eyes at the ground. Sans saw at her confused. She couldn't believe she was about to do this -You know what? I always had a question that no one in my entirely life answered me…-

A faint smile grew in his face -Oh yeah, what it is? Maybe I can help ya-

-Uh…How many tickles does it take to make an octopus laugh?-

-What a weird question. Are you sure you aren't a human?-

-Oh, actually I have the answer. Ten-tickles- Well, this was awkward. It was awfully silent and she was getting red of embarrassment. Maybe Sans hated her joke? It was a possibility. But then, she heard him laugh as it was the best joke anyone could tell him. She was shocked. She kept going.

-Lookie there, you aren't that grumpy!- He said.

-I'm positive I just lost an electron, better keep an _ion_ that. By the way, another question, what kind of math do snowy owls like?-

-Enlighten me, weirdo-

-Owlgebra- He laughed a lot this time too. And showed her, even in just that moment, a genuine smile.

-I actually thought you hated jokes!-

-I hate them!- She yelled -I was trying to make you feel better, bonehead!-

-Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say-

-I'm serious!- He winked and put his hand on her shoulder.

-I know, and I appreciate it. But we need to hurry up and arrive to Snowdin, you're cooling there, and I won't be able to carry a living ice cube-

-Again, I hate you- Now she knew why he liked telling jokes to the people.

* * *

 **Autor's note:**

 **I really thank the ones who decided to follow this story :D If there is any error in the grammar, I would appreciate if anyone tells me, just to improve and give you a better fanfiction.**

 **By the way, there was one question in the previous chapter, so I will answer:** Is this fanfiction going to have any ships?

 **The answer is yes, it's confirmed that there will be ships. But the romance is not going to be the principal topic, as you said; This fanfic will be more focused on the plot, and will be separate by arcs, like Sans' arc, or Flowey's arc or…well, you know, like that. So, expect the romance develop slowly, even for the ones who are already together (Ahem, Alphyne).**


End file.
